It's Never Just A Story
by KrazySassy
Summary: A girl writes about her hero, and one day he comes to life. A story about handsome heroes, evil pirates, and a girl trying to figure out herself. Rated M for future chapters.
1. A Late Night

She let out a scream.

This couldn't happen. Not to him. Not here. And not by the hand of this man.

She watched as his body fell from the top of the mast. She knew he was dead before he hit the deck.

"Stephan!" She screamed, her voice cracking. Right as the body hit the ground...

* * *

Jean opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around, and her surroundings were the same as she had fallen asleep. He hadn't stolen her yet. He hadn't saved her.

From down the hall, she could hear the distinct groans and curses of men playing poker. In the air, she could smell tobacco and whiskey. Her face wrinkled into disgust, and she rose out of bed. Jean walked over to her desk and lit several candles hoping to diminish the smell. She sat down at her windowsill, lifting the window up and letting fresh air come into her room. She looked out the window, into the night sky. She found her star, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She listened, and heard the men down the hall discussing women they have had sex with. She rolled her eyes. They all believed she was in bed, so now was the perfect time to write. She left her seat at the windowsill, and walked to her desk. She quietly unplugged her laptop and quietly walked to her bed where she sat upright, the laptop resting on her thighs. The soft light from the laptop, filled her room. As soon as the desktop popped up onto the screen, she opened the document. She couldn't help but grin as she began writing about her hero. The only escaped she had.

Slowly, the sound of the men down the hall faded away. She forgot everything, as the story came to life. Her world, became his.

* * *

"Stephan! Stephan where are you?" Jean yelled, sticking her head into a room and glancing around.  
She had spent the last ten minutes walking around the Nest, looking for Stephan and the boys. All of a sudden, she heard yelling and clanking of swords in the front room. But one voice shouted above the rest.

"Alright guys! I think it's time for an island-wide game of Hide and Seek!" he shouted, which resulted in shouts of happiness.  
"Not so fast...I made lunch. You all need to eat before going back out" Jean said, standing at the door way.

The four younger boys, one girl, and Stephan all groaned.

"Oh goodness, you all are such drama queens. I made ham sandwiches." she said, grinning at their displeasure.

The childrens' faces looked glum, but they went into the dining room anyway. Stephan and Jean were left alone, which was fine with them. He walked up to her, a grin on his face.

Jean opened her mouth, to say something about them leaving very early this morning but was interupted by Stephans's lips meeting hers. She smiled and pulled away.

"That's not going to keep you out of trouble" she said, taking his hands and grinning.  
"It was worth a try" he said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Jean playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Get in there and eat, you crazy boy" she said, laughing.

He gave her a quick peck and went into the dining room and she followed.  
As soon as she walked into the dining room, she knew she shouldn't have.

The scene was something out of a comedy movie. The sandwiches became projectiles as the five small boys threw them across the room at each other. Stephan let out a shout of happiness, while Jean rolled her eyes at their shenanigans.

"STOP" Jean screamed, drow

* * *

Jean's door slammed open, her obviously drunk step-father David, standing there. She slammed her laptop shut, out of reflex.

"Oi! I thought you were sleeping!" He shouted, the smell of liquor seeping from his mouth.  
"I was! Then I woke up" Jean said, scrambling to hide her laptop.  
"Oh don't tell me you were writing again. How many times have I told you that isn't acceptable for a young woman!" he said, lunging forward and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her to him and stared down at her.  
"Such a pretty girl...wouldn't want to waste it on brains" he said, his face getting closer to hers.  
She pushed away from him as hard as she could.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PIG" she screamed, and backed away from him. Tears began welling up in her bright blue eyes. This wasn't going to happen again.  
"Such rude comments, from a little slut" he spat at her. He quickly walked towards her, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled her face to his.

"Now, you have two choices. Either you go to bed like a good little girl and we pretend this never happened, or you can continue having an attitute and you will have to be punished, like a bad little girl. The choice is yours" he almost whispered.  
"I'll go back to bed..." she said, not looking him in the eye.  
"What was that?" He asked, wanting more.  
"I'll go back to bed, sir" she said, defeat evident in her voice.

He dropped the fistful of blonde hair and she gripped her head from the pain as she flinched away from him.

"Good girl. Off you go" he said.

She scrambled to her bed and watched as he walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

She cried into her pillow.

"Oh Stephan, where are you..." she cried.

She needed him desperately.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my story. **

**It's a tad bit short, but the other chapters will be more lengthily I promise.**

**Now fair warning, I only write when I have the story clear in my head. So if it takes me several months to update, I apologize. But I have the entire story in my head already, which helps. It's just about organizing it and getting it onto paper. **

**So I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and feedback are always welcome.  
Critiques are wanted, just make sure they are constructive.**

**Hope you have a good day/afternoon/night.**


	2. Some Days Just Suck

Jean's eyes struggled open. The bright sunlight shined in her eyes, causing her to squint. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to allow them to adjust to the light. She looked at the small alarm clock that resided on her bed-side table.

6:45 AM.

She could work with that. She had a little over a half hour until her best friend Sean came and picked her up for then became aware of the bump on her head, from where her step-dad had pulled her hair. Thank god he left early in the mornings. She didn't have to deal with him. She gave herself another minute before she finally got out of bed. Immideately she walked to the small bathroom down the hall. She looked into the mirror and cringed. Her blonde hair, had curls sticking out in all of the wrong places. Her eyes had bags underneath them, a sign of what little sleep she had managed to get. She got into the shower, and quickly washed her hair and body. She enjoyed the feeling of warm water on her back. It was relaxing. She exited the shower, wrapping an old and worn down towel around her body. She stood in front of the mirror and assesed what needed to be done. After twenty minutes of drying and fighting with her hair, she managed to straighten the curls out of her shoulder-length hair. She walked to her room, where she quickly threw on her under garments, a pair of old ripped jeans, and a white tank-top. She applied minimal makeup, and grabbed her school ID which specified who she was and what grade she was in.

_Jean Tyler | Junior | DOB: August 15, 1995 _

She heard the familiar honk of Sean's car outside. She threw on a pair of sandals, grabbed her school bag, and dashed out of the door. Even though she was sixteen, there was no chance in hell her step-father would allow her a car. Too much freedom.

She opened the car door, and slid into the front seat. She was greeted with the warm chocolate eyes of her best friend. His smile was almost contagious, because when she saw his face her mouth turned into a grin.

"Morning dork" she said, clicking her seatbelt across her.  
"Morning loser" he laughed, never getting old of their nicknames. "Are you ready for yet another day in the hell-hole they call High School!"  
"As ready as I will ever be" Jean said, a sigh escaping her lips. She began thinking about all of the things that could possibly go wrong today, when she was interupted by an increase of volume at the radio.

"IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT" her best friend sang, loudly and off key.  
This put her into a fit of giggles, which lasted the entire ride to school. As they pulled up, Sean parked in his regular parking spot. They got out of the car and stood side by side as they approached their high school, Bridges Private High School.

Now something that was to be understood about Bridges, was that it was intended for the children of politicians, celebrities, and people high on the social ladder, which living in New York City, there were plenty to go around. Not for kids who lives in dirty apartments, which was exactly what Jean was. The only reason Jean managed to get into such a good school, was scholarships. She managed to write her way into the school. Something she regretted everyday.

Not all, but the majority of the students were pricks. They felt entitled to things, because of who their parents were. There were the few students, like Sean, who didn't feel that way. But they usually weren't social anyway.

As they walked up the front steps of the prestegious school, a series of laughter came from beside them. Immideately, Jean and Sean's head whipped around to see what the laughter was about, and they discovered the source was none other than the Queen Bee, Sarah Brooks. Daughter of the mayor of New York City. Jean just rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"Well good morning Jean. I see you still can't afford to have pants that aren't ripped." Sarah said, getting bouts of laughter from her group of friends. "Or is that because you couldn't find any in your size?" she taunted.  
Jean was never as skinny as other girls. She wasn't huge, but she had some meat on her bones. It didn't matter though, Jean wasn't going to take it this morning. She turned around, and stared right at Sarah and her group of friends.

"I'd rather be big, then be a dirty skank" Jean attacked, her voice cold.  
"It's a bit late for that. Weren't you the one who lost their virginity in a broom closet?" Sarah asked, her voice just as icy.  
"Yeah I did. At least I knew the name of the guy I lost it to" Jean retaliated.  
"You bitch" Sarah said, walking up to Jean.

Jean was ready for it. If Sarah wanted to fight, she was going to get it.

But before the punches could begin flying, Sean stepped into the middle of the two of them.

"No need to fighting. Come on Jean" he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the scene.  
"What did you do that for?" Jean shouted, our of ear shot from Sarah and her gang  
"You've already gotten into enough fights this year. No need for more" he said, walking to their lockers.  
"Whatever" Jean mumbled under her breath.

As the day progressed, it just got worse. She managed to get detention, and got the results from her History Midterm back. Failed. By the time she and Sean left school, not even his jokes about how awful people were could cheer her up. After what seemed like an hour of sitting in the car she gathered her things and walked up to the apartment building in which she lived.

She gave a small wave to Mrs. Roshlyn, one of her neighbors, and walked up the stairs to her apartment 25C.

She opened the door and was greeted with the smell of tobacco and sweat. She could hear David yelling at the TV. She quietly stalked down the hall to her room, attempting to not be caught by him. If he saw her, she would have to go and get him a beer, make dinner, or do some meaningless chore. Jean laid her things down on her desk, and looked down at the picture of her and her mom. She missed her mom more than anything. She had died two years ago of breast cancer, and since then Jean had been stuck living with David, the creep her mom had married before her death.

Jean threw her hair into a pony tail, changed into her favorite pair of sweatpants, and grabbed her laptop from where she had left it last night. She began on her homework, but slowly became more interested the thoughts in her head. She had thought several times of where she had left off in the story. She pulled up the writing program and looked over the document. She saw where she stopped and began typing and filling in the blanks.

* * *

"STOP" Jean screamed, drowning out the sounds of the kids arguing.

They all stopped and looked at her. She rarely raised her voice at them, and when she did you knew she was angry.

"NOW ALL OF YOU SIT AND EAT LIKE BEHAIVED CHILDREN" she shouted.

Within what seemed like half a second, the children and Stephan sat in their seats and began eating what was left of their meals.

Jean stomped off, obviously angry. She retreated to her and Stephan's room and laid on the bed. She laid there and stared at the ceiling. She knew she shouldn't have yelled, but sometimes she felt as though she had no authority over those children and Stephan never helped. They were the two eldest, they were the ones in charge. The children even referred to them as mother and father quite often. Of course, they weren't their parents. But they were the best they had.

She loved all of the children no matter what. The five of them; Danny, Clark, Carl, Kieran, and Jenny, constantly kept things interesting.

As she was thinking about the kids, she heard somebody walk into the room. She knew the person before they even spoke. She knew him so well, she even reconized the tread of his walk.

"Hey...listen I'm sorry. We were just playing" Stephan said, his voice soft and apologetic.  
"I know. I just lost my temped" Jean said, sitting up and looking at him.

He approached the bed, and sat on it. Without a second thought Jean scooted over towards him and let his arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to my heartbeat.

"The kids are out playing hide and seek. I decided to stay here with you" he said, looking down at her with a soft smile playing at his mouth.  
"Really?" Jean asked, unsure if he was joking. He never gave up his games.  
"Of course. I was thinking maybe we could go for a fly.." Stephan suggested.  
"That sounds perfect" Jean proclaimed, giving him a quick peck on the his lips.

Stephan got up and walked to a small hole in the wall, that was covered with a sheet. He pushed the sheet aside, and

"Chacha. Mind giving us some dust" he asked the pixie who was sat in her bed reading. She jus

* * *

Jean froze, her hands stopped typing.

"Jean! Are you home!" she heard David yell from the front room.

She quickly saved her story and put her laptop back on her desk. She scrambled out of the room and walked into the living room area. She saw David sitting here, scratching his balding head with one hand, and gulping a Bud Light from the other. He finished off the beer and discarded it somewhere in the room. He was just going to make Jean pick it up later.

"What are you making for dinner?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the basketball game shown on the screen.  
"There's a frozen pizza in the freezer. I can make that" she said, looking at the ground.  
"Yeah yeah, make that. Get me another beer will ya?" he asked, still not bothering to look at her.  
"Yes sir" she replied, walking into the kitchen. She grabbed another beer from the fridge and popped it open on the side of the counter. Jean walked out to the living room and handed David the beer.  
"Thanks toots" he said, finally looking up at her. He flashed her a grin and his eyes darted back to the game.

Jean rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She preheated the oven and waited the five minutes before throwing the pizza in. She stepped into the living room, and watched the game from behind David's chair. After around fifteen minutes, the oven gave the beep which indicated dinner was done. Jean grabbed several pieces for Dan and one for her, gave him his plate, and sat on the chair opposite him in the living room.

She would go eat in her room, but David liked using this time to criticize her for everything. Her failed History final probably wouldn't go over well.

"How was school" David asked, continuously watching the basketball game.  
"It was okay..." Jean said, staring at the pizza on her plate.  
"Anything interesting happen" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the television to look at her.  
"Nope" she muttered, still watching the untouched slice of pizza.  
"YOU LYING BITCH" he shouted standing up from his chair, letting the pizza fall to the ground.

Jean's head darted up and he yelled. She curled into a ball, preparing for what was to happen.

"I got a call from your history teacher while I was at work! You failed your test? Maybe if she can't teach you, i'll just have to beat the information into you" he said, his voice cold as ice.

David grabbed her wrist and flung her off of the couch. Jean let out a yelp, as her flung her from the couch into the nearby wall. His hands roughly pinned her to the wall. He got into her face and began screaming at her. Jean tried blocking it out but she still caught bits like "stupid whore" and "you're lucky I took you in you ungrateful swine". She tuned him out. This had happened enough she was actually quite good at it by now. Her mind turned towards one thing. Stephan. As the blows from his fist meeting her stomach and cheek came, she tried to focus on something good. She let it happen and took it. She didn't fight. There was no use. When he finally finished, and had stalked off to his room with a fresh beer in his hand, Jean was so badly broken she could barely stand. She didn't even want to think about what was broken. She somehow managed to get herself into her bedroom and onto her bed.

As soon as her body met the mattress, she faded into sleep. She dreamed of her hero. A dream in which she never wanted to wake from.

* * *

**A/N: Wheeee. Two chapters in two days?**

**Yeah I love this story. **

**Basically to clear it up now, I use the little separator things to show where her writing is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The good stuff begins next one I promise. No idea when that'll be posted. Hopefully soon though. **

**Leave comments and critiques. They are always appreciated.**

**Much love 3**


End file.
